<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So I Am Never Letting Go by sheeptowns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999980">So I Am Never Letting Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns'>sheeptowns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWST hours~ [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(AO3 you swine let me tag gn!Reader), Blindfolds, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Overblot (Twisted-Wonderland), Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Submissive Reader, Temperature Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalim overblots and takes you for his own, but even now something weighs on his mind. </p><p>If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!</p><p>(All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalim Al-Asim/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWST hours~ [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So I Am Never Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyxty/gifts">sunnyxty</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The foreboding darkness that encases the Scarabia dorm would intimidate you if you weren’t blindfolded. The fabric is soft against your face and allows for no light to seep through, leaving you you rely on your other senses. </p><p>A scent you know well is attached to it- Kalim’s. It’s not surprising that it would smell of him, considering the red band is the very one he would wrap around his head. Even though the coconut smell is light, almost airy, the tinge of turmeric from Jamil’s cooking adds a weight that makes it impossible to ignore. It’s difficult not to lose yourself in it.</p><p>You can taste the magic hanging in the air. It settles on your tongue hotly, making you part your lips to try and cool your mouth. Each time you realize your tongue is sticking out over your bottom lip you retract it shamefully, even though you know you’re going to end up panting like a dog in heat again. No matter how many times you swallow it down, it feels like you can’t stop drooling just a little bit. </p><p>What do you feel? Cold metal against the crown of your head. When Kalim took you, the roaming look in his eyes made you think he was going strip you completely bare. Instead, he placed his golden headband on top of your head and now each time you move against him you can feel the hanging jewels and coins bumping against your temple. The long ends of the scarf-turned-blindfold fall over your shoulders and down your front, covering your naked chest with two strips of red. When Kalim bucks his hips, the fabric drags against your nipples, causing you to moan. </p><p>“So good~!” You hear Kalim sigh. His voice reverbs within itself, giving him a hollowness that you know shouldn’t make you shiver. “Doesn’t it feel nice?” He asks, as if you have much choice. </p><p>What you can feel doesn’t just end with yourself. You can feel Kalim’s body beneath you, especially his bulge against your ass. Pressing his clothed cock between you both, you can’t help but wonder if this is as far as he’s willing to go. N-not that you should go any further! He’s overblotted, so he can’t possibly be in his right mind. Even if he had undressed you himself (“You’ll let me see you, won’t you?), even if his cold hands squeeze your thighs when you rub against him (“Yes, yes there!”), even if his gaze is so intense you can feel when he’s looking at you. </p><p>“H-hey, I should apologize.” He starts out of nowhere. “When we were outside and it started to rain, do you remember? And you were only wearing your shorts and a white shirt... that was me. I used my Unique Magic to make it rain! I wanted to see your shirt stick to your body really badly, I wanted to see- I couldn’t stop thinking... <i>mh, keep- yes, there</i>! And then, I gave you my jacket to wear, because your shirt was so wet that you couldn’t wear it an- <i>...ahhm!</i>- I just wanted you to take it off so I could see your ...you forgive me, don’t you?”</p><p>You swallow. How are you supposed to feel about this sudden confession? When you caught Kalim peeking all those days ago, you had thought it was an accident. He was such a pure, kind boy, the idea of him doing anything perverse was laughable. You had thought of yourself a naïve idiot to hope that he would want to be anything else but friends. But now, as you feel his hands slip under the scarf, you very much believe it. </p><p>Maybe if you say you forgive him, he’ll turn back? Overblots are caused by stress, right? So this might have been stressing him out. It seems unlikely that it’s the only thing but-</p><p>“Ah!” You cry out. Kalim’s fingers are cool against your nipples, pinching them gently. </p><p>Kalim chuckles. “They’re so hard, just like back then...” While his left hand flickers his fingers over one nub, the other is teased with a finger rubbing around it. “Oh, I didn’t really apologize, did I? I’m sorry... so please...”</p><p>“K-Kalim.” You breathe. It’s funny, you can’t bring yourself to feel upset at him. Did you want something like this all along...? “I- you don’t have to apologize. I liked it- I like you.”</p><p>His cock twitches against your ass, making you gasp slightly. For a moment you worry that you’ve done the wrong thing because you can’t hear a sound. You look down just to make the band on your head shimmer with noise, just in case you had somehow lost your hearing. “Kalim?”</p><p>“Ah... ahahah! You-!” </p><p>When Kalim moves your balance is thrown off but he cages you in his arms before you can fall. His laugh echoes in his throat and you can feel his chest rising and falling against your own as he giggles. As he rests his chin on your shoulder, you try not to flinch from the coolness of his skin or the stickiness of the blot mud. This is the happiest you’ve heard him since he overblotted. </p><p>“You like me back! You like me, you like me~” Despite the situation, his cheeriness is as infectious as ever and you can’t help but smile. You’re almost able to ignore how one of his hands trails down your back to squeeze your ass. In between his cheer, Kalim rolls his hips against you and groans. “Ah~... I’ll keep you safe. With my power, nobody can hurt us, or betray us... We can stay here, forever. I...”</p><p>You feel yourself being spun around and pushed down. Unable to see, all you can do is hold your hands out in front of you in the hopes of easing your fall. But whatever landing you expected, you ended up meeting with soft, bouncy pillows and blankets. “Kalim!?”</p><p>Kalim shifts around behind you and your skin gets goosebumps from his hands stroking you. They caress your back, your waist, your hips, and finally stop on your ass. Still near enough clothed on your lower half, you bite your lip in anticipation of him pulling off your underwear.</p><p>But that anticipation leads to nothing. Instead, you hear the shuffling of clothing from behind you and feel- <i>Oh</i>. “Is that-”</p><p>“I love you.” He breathes, rubbing his cock against the dip of your underwear. You feel his hands take hold of your hips so tightly that his nails dig into your skin and he begins to push you back and forward, using you to get him off. “I’ve always wanted you. I thought it was wrong to think that way about a person- to want them like they were a <i>thing</i>. But then I realized: I wanted you so that I could love you! And I love you! So, so much!” </p><p>You feel him drape himself over you so his lips reach your ears while he ruts against your ass. The intricate details of his overblotted clothes press against your back. “You’d want me to use you anyway, wouldn’t you? Like right now- ah!- you’re loving this because you’re loving me!”</p><p>The blot mud seeps from Kalim’s body, pooling into the crevices where your bodies meet. As it drips down a few drops are led along your skin like raindrops on the edge of a leaf and meet up along your stomach and chest. If you could see them, you would think they form a net-like pattern across your skin. As if defying gravity, the other droplets make their way down your body, over your stomach and through your underwear. </p><p>“I-I can’t- oh, I’m gonna cu~m!” He moans in your ear. His hands release your hips, leaving behind wet blood pricks, to hug your chest. Desperately he humps his cock against you, as if doing so is the only thing keeping him alive. </p><p>“Nh- aaah!!” With a final thrust you feel something warm spill across your ass and lower back, almost coating you. Kalim’s gasping groans sink into your ears, filling your mind with him. The strings of blot mud tighten around your body, fitting to your figure and stroking what Kalim has left untouched. </p><p>You feel his lips hover against the side of your face. “I’m... I’m so happy...” And he kisses you, really kisses you, on your cheek. Lingering and careful. </p><p>“<i>I finally have you</i>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>